I Missed You
by Swizzlet-Schiz
Summary: what will happen when Miley Stewart [hannah montanna] has to move when she is sixteen and comes back to see oliver and lily 5 years later? BETTER THAN SOUNDS! I PROMISE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_ Disney channel owns Hannah montannah…not me…please don't sue. _

**Title:** _I missed you_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **what will happen when Miley Stewart hannah montanna has to move when she is sixteen and comes back to see oliver and lily 5 years later?

**Ages: **Miley/ Hannah (21) Lily (21) Jackson (23) Oliver (21)

**R&R please**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It has been five years since Oliver and Lily has seen Miley Stewart. Miley had to move to bahamas, Las Vegas, and New York. She has just bought a house a few blocks away from where she used to live in malibu (which was still malibu). Life got so hard for Oliver that he alomost went to look for miley a few times. However, he held his ground for Lily. Lily and Oliver thought that they would never see miley again but they were soon to find out that they were wrong!

**Miley's POV**

I can't take it! I'm only a few blocks away from Lily and Oliver's houses. You know what? I think that it is time to pay some friends a visit... I get into my hummer limo. I am so nervous to see them, Excpecially Oliver! Okay, this is it, Just relax Miley. I am now on the porch of his house, I take a few deep breaths and nock on the door.

" Coming, hold on" Oliver yelled. Within 10 seconds, he opened the door to see a certain familiar face.

" M- Miley?" I nod and he just stares at me like he has just seen a ghost. i guess you can say so since i've been without contact from both of my old friends for over 4 years.

" I thought it was time to visit some old friends since I just moved back last week" he motioned for me to come in and sit down.

**Oliver's POV**

I can't believ Miley is here! She's gorgeous! Her hair is longer, layeres, side bangs, and it's straightened. Her jeans are really form fitting hugging her lower body. A shirt that had a low V neck, which did infact show clevege. OMG, I can't believe the miley I knew now looks like this! She has a butt and a chest. She is so so beautiful!

" OMG, I missed you so much Miles! How ya been?" Oliver asked.

**Normol POV**

" I've been okay. I just bought a house a few blocks away. I also bought my dad and Jackson houses so they won't bother me. Come on now, I'm 21, ya know! they can't baby me any longer," Miley laughed, " Do you now how much I've missed you! I havn't had 1 date since I was sixteen! Do you know how hard that is?" Miley said giggling.

" Please don't mind me saying this but, your really, umm, hot. You look so different" Miley tod him.

" Umm, thanks," he blushed.

" Miles, where's your wig?" Oliver asked. it looked as if miley had been at a concert or something. with all the reporters around.

" You didn't here?"

" Nope" Ollie replied.

" They found out my idenity.. Miley mumbled and started to cry because of the memory of what had happened when they found out her secret.

" Whats wrong miles?"

" I have something to tell you"

" Okay, what is it?"

" Well, 5moths after the night with me and you, paparazzi found out my secret. They pushed me down, and I got hurt. Broken wrist, concussion and –a-a-a mi-" she stuttered.

" Miscarriage! Oliver, we could have had a BABY! I was an idiot..." by the last statement, miley was hysterical.

" 1, You're not an idiot! And 2, doesn't mean we can't try again" Oliver said

" Thanks smok- wait, did you just say try again?"

Oliver nodded and then they started to make out (alittle tounge). During their little " thing", a familiar face walked in.

* * *

**a/n- hope ya liked! REVIEW YA'LL this whole story is (c) to me. please don't steel my OC characters without consulting me first:)**


	2. Your BACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah montanna 

**Chapter 2: Your Back!**

**Oliver's POV**

" Miley? Is that you?" lily asked just as stunned as Oliver was. Miley broke away from the kiss.

" Hey Lil, I missed you so much! Wow, look at you! You're goreous!"

" Thanks, you too! So how are ya?"

" Im okay, you?" miley asked in wonder.

" Fine. One more question, were you just kissing eachother?" we both nodded and giggle nervously.

" So, why havn't you had any concerts in 5 years?" lily asked

" They found out my idenity!"

**Miley's POV**

I started to cry and went on the back porch. Lily asked what was wrong and I simply stated that I would tell her in a bit.

**Regular POV**

Oliver went to after miley to the back porch. After Oliver gave miley some supporting words, they started to an extremely wonderful, passionate kiss! Lily saw them threw the window and smiled a very pleased smile. This was the days she was waiting for.

Lily yelled to them " lily in 2"

When lily walked to the porch she noticed Miley's arms around Oliver's waist, hand on chest, and head on his shoulder. They were as snug as a bug in a rug. Oliver leaned his head down to face miley and kissed her again.

" FINALLY, you guys are together" miley and Oliver smiled.

" Lily, I think it's time I tell you why I was crying" everyone nodded in agreement.

MINUTES LATER

" you had a part of oliver's life in you?" Lily asked agahst.

" yes but I guess that some things are just not meant to be," Lily nodded and gave them both a hug for she saw tears welling up in the new couple's eye's. Then she saw them lovingly gazing upon eachother,so she pushed their lips into eachother. They automatically shut their eyes and began the tour of kissing one other.

" I love you, miles" Oliver whispered with half lidded eyes.

" I love you too, smokin' oaken,"

" I love you guys to death but wait for when i'm out of your eye-sight," the two old friends rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Hey, ya guys wanna watch a movie at my house?" miley asked. They lily and Oliver said yes and lily called her boyfriend Josh to meet them there and gave him the address:

_1028, Treasure Springs Dr.

* * *

_

A/n- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I LIKED IT WHEN LILY GO GROSSED OUT:) 


	3. YOU?

Disclaimer: I don't Hannah Motana

* * *

**Chapter 3: YOU?**

" So, is this new?" Lily asked as Miley nodded.

" Yea, I got it 3 weeks ago. But I have about 4 hummer limos including this one, 5 regular limos, tour bus, ya know, different kinds of limos and such! Oh and I bought an electric blue porche!" Miley smiled at her friend's expressions.

" Oh, look! Were here!" miley announced.

" This is where you live? It's humongous!" Lily said dumb-founded.

" Yup! So C'mon, lets go!" they walked in, Lily and Oliver was so amazed.

" Guys, I gotta show you two something!" miley told them. " So, I know I missed your birthdays so I have two presents for you both!"

There were two big things under blankets. She pulled the blankets off to reveal two other porces!

" The black one is for you Oliver and the white for Lily! But that still isn't the best part! Lemme turn them on!" when miley turned them on, Oliver's had neon blue light under his car and Lily's had a purple, pink lights. Now, the second gift is smaller. Lily, I booked a two-week vacation at the best spa and I got Oliver front seats to the upcoming superbowl!

" Are you serious?" her two friends asked. Miley nodded and smiled. All of a sudden, there was a door bell ring.

" I'll get it!" miley said. She walked up to the door and oppened it. Josh stood there stunned as a bat!

" Hey Josh, come in, Lily is on the couch." Miley told him. Josh walked up to lily and kissed her and sat down.

" Excuse me but you look reall, really familiar, who are you?" Josh asked.

" Josh, it's me, Miley, Miley Stewart or as many people would refer to say Hannah Montana and best friend to Oliver and Lily who feels really bad for ditching them 5 years ago to live in the Bahammas, las vegas, new york and now here" miley explained.

" But over all, I'm happy for you and Lily! Congradulations to you and Lily with your engagement. But yes, the reason our date went wrong, what, 7 years ago was because you hated Hannah Montana which was really me!"

" So, who is ready to watch a movie?" everyone raised their hand.

" Okay, ill pop in the movie into the DVD player" Oliver said. Miley stopped him and kissed him quick.

" Oaken, we're not gonna use the DVD player"miley told him.

" Then what?" the half- brained guy asked.

" Were gonna watch the movie in the theatre room, in the north wing" miley replied.

" YOU HAVE THEATRE?"Everyone yelled quizically.

" Yup, now lets watch the movie yall" miley yelled in total excitement.

**Theatre** **Narrator POV**

In the theatre, there were two big confy couches. Miley and Oliver sat together on one and Lily and Josh on the on the other. In the beginning / middle of the movie, Josh heard a little noice.

" Lily, whats that noice?" Josh asked curiously.

" Miley and Oliver, they are kissing! Look" lily told him to look at them so he did and grew a grin.

" FINALLY!" he whispered to lily. Miley and Oliver deepened the kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session.

" Guys, I'm going to sleep, do ya guys wanna sleep over? I have about ten guest rooms." Miley asked.

" Sure, we're sleepy too!"

* * *

_L_**ater**

Everyone went in their rooms. Oliver and miley shared while Lily and Josh shared. Both couples did the same thing. Make love.

**

* * *

Miley and Oliver's POV **

" I love you miles" Oliver said

" I love you too Oliver" Miley replied

" Now tell me, would you ever picture yourself with me, miley, your friend the dork?" miley asked.

" Every minute since I have known you"

" What about when I told you my secret about me?" miley asked once again

" I lied, miles"


	4. Text it up

Disclaimer: I dun owna la Hannah Montana 

**Chapter 4: Text it up**

When Oliver and miley woke up, they forgot that they were completely naked. They did figure it out...

" Oliver, remember what happened last night? Well look down!" miley told him.

" Oo, he he, well we better, ya know, get dressed" he sputtered out. Miley put on a bra that was black and indigo laced. She then put on a matching thong on. After the main things were on she put on a purple camisol with a white. She put her hair in a ponytail. She put on mascara, pinkish tan lip-gloss on, black liquid eye linier, light eye shadow, and ta-dow!

**Miley POV**

" Wow, you look amazing Miley!" Oliver complimented.

" Ya look good too!" Oliver wore a blue and white polo shirt with jeans.

_**Beeep vibrates! Miley got a text from Lily that read:**_

_**So, watchya guys do last night?**_

_**-Lily**_

I chuckle and show Oliver. He laughs too. I text her in reply. Then she says:

_**R U SERIOUS? OMG! But what if you get, ya know, pregnant?**_

_**-Lily**_

I text back:

_**I know! That's why! Were trying to!**_

_**- Miles**_

Lily POV 

OMG, I can't believe it! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, YAY!


	5. Big News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana**

_**Characters:**_

_Linda- Robbie's wife of three years and step mother of Jackson and miley._

_Hailie and Ellie- 2 years old twins. Robbie and Linda's children! Miley and Jackson's half sisters!_

**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Chapter 5: Big News **

6 months later...

" Oliver?" miley asked

" Yep, what is it, hun?"

" I gotta tell ya somethin important," she looked really uncertain with a slightly innocent look on her face.

" Okay, what is it?" 

" Were having a _BABY_!" Miley gave him a huge grizzly hug. Oliver kissed her cheek and smiled. This was such a wonderful moment. it was just so perfect!

" Really?" Oliver asked.

" Yes, you are goin to be a daddy!"

" You have just givin me the best present I could ever have, miley!" She nodded and he gave her a passionate kiss.

" Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" He asked, Miley eagerly nodded.

" Sure, why not" she replied.

They walked down the street, holding hands. Then the paparazzi came.

" Miley Stewart, who is this?" one reporter asked holding the microphone thing to her.

" This is my fiance, Oliver Oaken" Miley told them and hugged Oliver.

" Have you been gaining any weight?" another asked

" I'm not gaining weight," She chuckles," I'm six months pregnant today!" Oliver glared at Miley when she said _six months_ because she only had 3 more months and he is just finding out. Miley just gave a nervous laugh.

" Do you know the sex?" A third reporter asks.

" We do not know but we will find out the sex today. I will be announcing SOME things at my up coming concert"

**Then they left…**

" SIX MONTHS?" Oliver asked.

" Uh huh, heh heh" she giggled nervously while biting her nails, her nervous habit.

**Doctors**

" Hello, I'm Dr. Brorie, I will be assisting you ." the doctor told miley and Oliver.

" Hi, I am Miley and this is my fiancé, Oliver" everyone shook hands.

" I am going to rub the gel on you, it'll be a bit cold, and we will give you the ultra sound, and have you see how many and the sex of the baby, okay" Miley and Oliver nodded.

" Congradulations, you will be having triplets!" the doctor announced.

" The gender?" miley asked

" Umm, oh, here you go, two girls and a boy!" Dr. Brorie said with a smile.

" Thank you Dr. Brorie," The couple said

" No problem, I will see you in two months, July 25th, okay?"

" Sure, good for me, my tour will be almost over"

" Okay, see you then, bye" everyone said goodbye and the couple left.

**On the beach, 10 minutes later**

"Now to tell everyone about this pregnancy" miley said

"Lets go to your house (old house where Robbie, linda, hailie and ellielive)"

" Okay babe" miley replied

Let me call Jackson and Lily to get over to my daddy and Linda's house"

**Call with Lily:**

**Miley: hey lily**

**Lily: hi miley, whats up?**

**Miley: well, ya know where my daddy and Linda's house is, right?**

**Lily: yea, why?**

**Miley: well, I need you there, I have an announcement about the wedding**

**Lily: okay, ill be there in 15, okay?**

**Miley: okay, thanks**

**Lily: no prob, C'ya there**

**Miley: okay, bye**

**Lily: bye**

Hangs up….

**Phone with Jackson:**

**Jackson: hello?**

**Miley: hey Jackson**

**Jackson: hey sis, whats up?**

**Miley: I need you to get to daddy and Linda's in 15, okay?**

**Jackson: yep, but why?**

**Miley: announcement about the wedding**

**Jackson: okay, I'll see you there**

**Miley: okay, thanks, and byye**

**Jackson: bye**

**Phone with Robbie: **

**Hailie: hewo?**

**Miley: hi Hailie, it's miley**

**Hailie: hi Miwey, wuld you like to tawk to daddy?**

**Miley: yes please**

**Hailie: okay, hold on**

**Miley: thank you Hail**

**(On hold)**

**Hail: daddy, Miwey is on da phone**

**Robbie: okay honey**

**(Not on hold)**

**Robbie: hey honey, what is it?**

**Miley: hey daddy, I need to announce something about the wedding, so lily and Jackson are coming over, okay?**

**Robbie: okay, we'll see you guys soon, ill get everyone ready**

**Miley: okay, thanks daddy, Oliver and I will be right over! Bye**

**Robbie: bye sweetheart**

**Miley: bye**

" Okay Oliver, lets get to daddy's, I'll call Lenny (limo driver)"

" Okay"

**Phone with Lenny:**

**Miley: Lenny, come around with the limo**

**Lenny: okay Ms. Stewart**

**Miley: 1. Call me miley and 2. I will be married to Oliver in three months**

**Lenny: okay miley**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors note: I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't mention the new characters: hailie, Linda and ellie but when I was making this chapter, but I wanted them in it…

R&R

LUV YA

- Kelsey


	6. A dime a dozen you know

Disclaimer: yall gotta stop haslin…wat parts of I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA do ya not understand?

**Chapter 6: A dime a dozen you know**

**Robbie's**

Ding-dong….

" Hi miley, Oliver! Come on in!" Linda said

" Thank you, Linda." Miley said

When Miley and Oliver walked in, Hailie and Ellie screamed " Miwey, Owiver"! Robbie walked up to Miley and hugged her and then shook hands with Oliver. Followed by Jackson and Lily (lily is still engaged).

" Miley, what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked. Miley gave another nervous laugh and said,

" Well I lied, it's not about the wedding. "

"Then, what is it, sugar" Robbie asked

" Hehe, I'm pregnant"

Robbie and Jackson nearly fainted. Everyone else stared in shock. " That's why were changing the date" miley announced.

" Congradulations, but what is the date?"Everyone asked.

" June 28th" Oliver explained, "which is in a month."

" We have to get married before I get too big" miley amusingly said.

" Miwey, up up, pwease!" Hailie asked

" Sure sweety" Hailie giggled and put a hand on miley's belly. Miley smiled at her little sister and said,

" Hailie, over here" miley moved hailies hand to a different spot on her stomach and then told Hailie,

" Do you feel the baby move?" Hailie nodded and miley chuckled and smiled at her sister. Miley then looked up to her family and smiled.

" Everyone, there is more to this pregnancy " miley said

" Okay, what is it?" Robbie asked

" Well, I'm having triplets, 2 girls and a boy"

"No way" everyone said

" Yes way!"

" Well, you're a dime a dozen you know! Both of you two" Robbie congradulated to miley and Oliver.


	7. Old times

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hannah Montana…this will be the last disclaimer in the story because I think ya get it that I don't own Hannah Montana!_

Chapter 7: Old times 

" So miley, wanna go shopping?" Lily asked.

" Okay, sure!"

" We can go shopping for baby clothes, and our dresses (wedding)" Lily said.

" Okay! Wait a minute!" Miley squealed.

" Yea miles, I'm having a baby too!" lily exclaimed.

" This is wicked awesome!"

" Well let's go!"

Mall 

" Okay Lily, lets go shopping for baby clothes first!" miley said.

" Okay, lets go!"

_2hrs later_

" Wow, I'm so happy we got everything!" miley said... " It was a bargain!"

" No miley, it was $5,000…all together, thnx for paying mine! Even though I don't know why I let you!"

" Lily, shut it! I that will be your wedding gift from me" miley said but Lily was staring at two girls.

" Miley, its Amber and Ashley" lily stated.

" Wow, they look different and by different, I mean nicer! C'mon, lets go talk to them… I kinda miss their ' ooo, TSS'" miley said.

" Okay" they walked towards them, but they weren't looking, which was good.

" Hey, remember us?" Miley asked. They looked at miley and lily, their jaws dropped because, 1, miley and lily were gorgeous. 2, Miley and Lily looked like they gained wait (a/n: if you don't know why, your impossible!). 3 they havn't seen miley in almost 6 years, And lily in 3.

" OH.MY.GOD!" amber said.

" Miley? Lily?" they asked

" Yea, I just bought a house here… and lily and I went shopping for some important things! So how you guys been? Still doing your ' ooo, TSS?"

" Wow, you guys look different! We, stopped that, it was getting annoying! So, what did you guys shop for?"

" Well, do we look like were gaining weight?" miley asked

" Yea, no offense" Ashley said.

" Non takin! Were pregnant" miley said.

" Really? They asked. Miley and lily nodded and said,

" Look at our left hands"

" Wow, those are huge diamonds! You guys are engaged?" They said.

" Yup!" said Lily.

" This is why Hannah is taking a break" (miley said)

" Miley, why didn't you ever tell anyon eat school?" amber asked

" I wanted to be a normal teenager and have a normal life! But that didn't work so well, neither did my first pregnancy!" miley frowned at the last part.

" What?" they asked in unison

" I was pregnant when I left. But I got hurt and had a miscarriage"

" Who was the father?" they asked. Miley took a deep breath then stated,

" Oliver, he's the father of this one too, and he's my fiance" miley said.

" R-really?" both were stunned.

" Mm hmm"

"Miley?"

" Yea Amber?"

" Is it a boy or girl?"

Miley grinned and exclaimed,

" Eh, something like that!" Miley smiled while she put her hand on her Abdomen.

" You're having twins?" the other girls asked.

" No, not exactly. I'm having triplets. 2 girls and a boy"

" Really?"

" Yea… So, ya'll wanna join Lily and I at my place?"

" Okay! But what about our cars?"

" I'll have someone drive them to my house"

" Okay" miley called two of her Limo driver to drive amber and Ashley's car over. Miley and Lily had taken the limo to the, all so they wouldn't have to drive.

_10 minutes later/ miley's_

" Wow, this is your house?" Amber and Ashley asked.

" Yea! Now come on! I wanna show you the nursery!"

…

" Wow, they're beautiful!" Amber and Ashley stated

" So Lily, who are you with?" Ashley ased

" Josh! From middle and high school"

" Really?"

" Yup"

" Hey, lets go down stairs and watch a movie at the theatre, Oliver should be home soon and Josh will come! Wanna have dinner here? Lily is too!" miley stated.

" Okay! Wait, you have a theatre?" the duo asked (Ashley and amber! They are not gay)

…

Half hour later 

" Excuse me Miss. Stewart, Oliver's home, he's in the kitchen" Ben, one of miley's butlers informed her.

" Okay, thank you Ben, I'm coming. But what is he doing?" she asked quizzically

" Looking at his mail Miss. Stewart"

" Okay, thanks! Oh, call me Miley!"

" Okay Miley" then, Ben went on his way back to what he was doing.

" Hey guys, I'll be right back, Oliver is home" everyone nodded and put their attention back to the screen which was playing ' The Day After Tomorrow'.

Miley, got up and started to the kitchen…

A/N- hey peeps! Hope ya liked it… next chapter coming up…I am also updating on my other stories.


	8. Smok'n Oaken

**Chapter 8: Smok'n oaken!**

When Miley got to the kitchen, she hugged and kissed him and they both smiled! " Come with me, I have some people for you to see!" Miley told him. When they got there, Amber and Ashley gasped. They didn't expect Oliver to look this way! He was HOT! Oliver chuckled and smirked at them with his arms crossed.

" It's nice to see you again," they both said at the same time, which scared Oliver, for they didn't say ' ooh, TSSS!" they giggled and told him that it was over!

" It's good to see you too" Oliver replied. " So, you guys staying for dinner" he asked and they nodded.

_**Desert**_

" Wow, that was delicious, Miley do you want some?" Ashley asked holing up a gourmet chocolate cake. Miley shook her head and started to gag. She was able to talk a little through the gags…

" Bah- Ben?" she asked and he came over. " Yes Miley?" he asked " T- ta- ta- take me to the bah-bathroom! I'm gonna throw up!" he nodded and brought her. She threw up for 10 minutes straight. Ben was also like her attendant so he picked up her hair and put it into a loose ponytail. Oliver, who had came up was rubbing her back, giving encouraging words and giving her water. When she was done, they went back downstairs into the enormous living room and sat down.

" Sorry you guys!" Miley said while she leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder and smiled. " These are the perks of being pregnant! Oh joy! Throwing up!" Miley said in a sarcastic appeal. Everyone chuckled and watched TV they were watching MTV when MTV news came on. They were talking about Hannah Montana!

_Yes, you heard it from here; Hannah Montana is pregnant AND engaged! Who would've thought that the successful little popstar would be pregnant? And yes, her next concert will be in 4 months at the staple center. See you next time on MTV news!_

"Wow, doesn't that stuff annoy you?" amber asked. Miley shook her head and replied, " no, not all the time"


	9. wedding crashers

**Chapter 9: wedding crashers**

**_June 28th (Miley's POV)_**

As Miley lay asleep on the luxurious hotel bed, a knock came from the suite door. Fortunately, it woke the pop diva up! Good thing too or else she would have been late for her wedding!

" Yes? What time is it Lily?" Miley asked groggily… she just laughed and said, " well, 3:45…hehe!" with that, Hannah sprung from her sleepiness and stared wide-eyed and eyed her best friend!

" Lily, Lily, Lily, what am I gonna do with you? Oh, I know, maybe I'll wake you up 2 hours before your wedding!" Miley said scarcely low and snarled sarcastically.

Lily giggled at her nervous friend and smiled at her. She was happy! What could she ask for? Her two best friends were getting married! To eachother! But… one thing she wanted most was a guy! A very loyal and caring and funny guy!

Lily didn't really want to marry Josh but someone else! She really wasn't carrying his child! It's a good thing he doesn't even know about it! Well, we'll talk about that another time… for now, let's focus on Miley and Oliver… anyway…

" I can't believe your getting married miles!" Lily squealed…soon, they were squealing, giggling and jumping up'n' down!

**_June 28th 5:45 PM ceremony_**

" Do you, Miley Brooke Stewart take Oliver Oscar Oaken to be your husband?"(Yadda yadda, you know how it really goes…hopefully!) Miley smiled while looking into her Oliver's chestnut colored orbs eyes the priest asked.

" I do"…" do you, Oliver Oscar Oaken take Miley Brooke Stewart to be your wife?" (Yadda yadda) he nodded and said his ' I do'!

" With the power invested in god, I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" everyone clapped and cheered! Than the priest spoke again,

" For the first time, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oaken!" everyone cheered and went on their way to the reception!

Fin

A/N: okay, here comes the sequel…I hope you liked this one and will like the others!


	10. What Happened?

**Characters:** _Miley, Oliver, Lily, Jackson, Robbie, josh, Linda, Ellie, Hailie, Alyssa, and Mirari…_

**Ages:** _Hailie and Ellie _**(3)**_, Alyssa _**(infant),**_ Mirari _**(infant),**_ Caden _**(infant)**

**Chapter 10: What Happened?**

It's been 2 months since Miley and Oliver married, it is now July 25th! Lily was sitting at home, waiting for Josh to stop by, 15 minutes later, he did.

" Josh, we need to talk," she said to him. Josh nodded and she exclaimed,

" I want to break up… I'm really sorry but I don't love you… I love someone else…I am really sorry!" she witched with fear as she saw his face. It was crunched up into a snarl! He threw her against the wall, slapped her across the face and punched her in the nose; breaking it and making it bleed. Then he left her, crying on the floor! Lily took out her cell and called up Miley. It started ringing…

**_Miley's POV_**

The phone started ringing so I picked it up. The caller ID said 'Truscott, Lily'…

**Miley-** Hello?

**Lily-** Miley, come over here…I'm in my room…

Lily sounded terrible! Miley was VERY WORRIED!

**Miley-** Lily? What's wrong? Are you okay?

**Lily-** no, I'm not… just come over here!

**Miley-** okay, I'll be there in a minute… Bye

**Lily-** thanks, bye

**……..**

" Oliver, can you come with me to Lily's? Something's wrong… I think it has to do with Josh… she told me she was gonna break up with him today…" all a sudden they both exclaimed in fear,

" We got to go…NOW!" they ran to Lily's and walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door to hear a weak 'come in' and so, they did. They gasped when they saw her.

" What happened Lily?" Miley asked… "I told Josh I wanted to break up and he got mad so he punched me in the nose, breaking it… he also slapped me! Good thing he didn't do anything to my stomach! Anyway, it has always been a very abusive relationship… I would've said something if he hadn't threatened me!

" I am so going to kill him!" Miley and Oliver whispered fiercely! Lily was like Miley and Oliver's sister so of course they would be overprotective! In this case overprotection is a GREAT thing!

" Wait, what's wrong with your stomach, is it hurt?" Lily and Miley stared at him with a ' are you that stupid-look'…

" Well, um, I'm pr- Pregnant…but not with HIS child…thank god!" She said coolly. Oliver's eyes went wide…

" A-a baby?" he asked, lily just nodded her head so I asked,

" Lily, you never said who the father was…so, who is he?" she took a deep breath and replied, " This is the hard part… the father is Jackson…" Now my eyes widened…

"MY BROTHER? JACKSON?" I yelled!

" HER BROTHER? JACKSON?" Oliver yelled! She slowly nodded and we smiled at her… " We're both happy Jackson's the baby's father… even though, if it was anyone else, I would have smashed their faces in! But, congratulations!" Oliver told her and I nodded agreement. She just smiled warmly then I added,

" We better get you to the hospital and your nose all better and checked up" she nodded and I told Oliver to pick her up and bring her to the car. He did and then we went…

Later, lily got all fixed up and we went to Jackson's house… as in 'we', I mean Oliver, lily, my father, Linda and the kids and me! Lily still hadn't told Jackson about the baby!

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to go ahead and add this story into "I missed you" because I think I missed you was too short and I bet all of you, lovely reviewers would be happy

Kelsey:)


	11. the truth… AGAIN!

_I will not write anymore disclaimers for this story so…yeah, Disney channel owns it…I think_

**Chapter 11: the truth…. AGAIN!**

**Lily's POV**

We were all sitting in Jackson's living room and I was breathing in deep breaths and slowly letting them out. I was about to tell them about the baby!

" You guys are probably wandering what's going on…so I'll tell you…" I said and took a deep breath. Robbie ray nodded for me to continue so I did… "Well, umm, uh, I-I'm pregnant…With Jackson's baby…"

Everyone except Miley and Oliver stared in shock! I soon told them and Jackson my whole story! Everyone accepted it by the time I was finished…

When everyone left, it was just Jackson and I left and I was sitting on one of the balconies. It was about 1AM and it was beautiful out. The wind blow throughout my hair. I sat on the floor, knees to my neck. Than, I felt someone sit next to me. Jackson.

He hugged her and whispered " baby, I'm most certainly not mad so you don't be upset! No one is! I couldn't be happier!" I smiled weakly and was caught in a hot, fiery kiss, soon-to-be make-out session. Some how we made it all the way to his bed.

* * *

**A/N:**SURPRISE! 


	12. Babies!

**Chapter 12: babies!**

It was august 18th and the first day of her tour would be august 28th! The first stop was in Malibu, which was where she lived! Miley POV 

Miley was lying on her couch when she felt a pang of pain in her tummy. Contractions: great and now they're 3 minutes apart! "555-9875…Oliver…I'm fine but the babies want to come out NOW…okay, I'll get Ben and call up Jackson…okay, try to hurry up… okay, love you too, bye Hun" Miley explained to Oliver on her cell.

**Jackson-** Hello?

**Miley-** Jackson, its Miley, its time and Oliver is just leaving so can you bring me to the doctor?

**Jackson-** Wow! Okay, I'll be right there! Bye

**Miley-** Thanks and bye. She got Ben and Jackson soon came. 5 minutes there, Oliver showed up and they got settled into the room. The room was nice. Soon the doctor came in and told Miley she was ready to push.

"Now, I would like you to push while Oliver counts to ten" they started and…

" It's a boy!" Dr. Brorie exclaimed while another pediatrician took the crying baby. Soon the two baby girls were born! Their names,

" We're gonna' call' em Cade Brian, Mirari (mere- are- ie) Anne and Joclyn Aura" Miley exclaimed to the doctor. Dr. Brorie nodded and left to give the new family some privacy.

**10 minutes later…**

" I'll go get everyone, okay" Oliver asked and I just nodded. Soon Linda, daddy, the girls, Jackson and lily came in grinning.

" Everybody, these are the new members of our family! Cade Brian, Mirari Anne and Joclyn Aura" everyone awed at the babies while they slept in Oliver's arms and mine.

" They're beautiful bud, I'm proud of you!" daddy told me and I smiled. I got the same thing from everyone.

When everyone left, I got a good look at my babies…

Cade had my blue eyes and Oliver' s dark brown hair. He had the cutest combination of Oliver and my nose. He also had Oliver's grin. Mirari had my hair and Oliver's doe eyes. She also had my nose and smile as well as Joclyn. Joclyn had my hair and eyes along with my smile and nose. You could tell already that my babies were going to be knock- out's when they were older!

* * *

A/N: aww! 


	13. splash’o’ dash of a surprise

**Chapter 13: splash'o' dash of a surprise**

Miley was released from the hospital 1 1/2 weeks before but was in the hospital for about a week to gain full strength and to a surprise, the babies were also allowed to leave! She has been working out greatly that she was slim again thanks to her great metabolism! The Tour had to be pulled back three more weeks since she was in the hospital for 1 week.

**Miley's POV**

" Babe, want anything to eat?" Oliver asked me, " yea, how about we go out with the babies to the olive garden? (Made restaurant up)." He nodded and I got ready. I put on a red lace top with blue London Jeans (profile). Beautiful make-up and red snakeskin point shoes. I took my black coach bag, diaper bag (in profile). I went into joclyn's room to get her ready, putting a new diaper on and putting her in Binky Couture Daddy's Princess Onezie (in profile) and then I put her in her carseat / carrier with a pink blanket over her. I brought her with me to Mirari's room and did the same thing but I put her in an Inky Dink Rock and Roll Heiress Onezie (once again, in my profile), I put my child in her carseat as well but put a black and red blanket on her.

" Oliver, can you take Mirari and Jocie (joclyn's nickname) for me cause I can't carry three car seats" I asked Oliver and he came in and got them so I could take care of my baby boy. I changed Cade's dirty diaper and put on Inky Dink Never Too Young to Rock and Roll Onezie. I put Cade in his carseat and wrapped him up the same way as I did to the girls but with a white, blue and gray stripped blanket.

I walked downstairs to the living room where the girls and Oliver were waiting. He smiled as he spotted us. I pulled out my cell for a second; " hey… well, I think we'll use the black hummer stretch today. Yes, Oliver, the babies and I are going to the olive garden… yea… okay, see you in a minute, bye, oh I DO NOT want you calling me Mrs. Oaken, I want you to call me Miley… okay, thanks… bye" I finished.

" Does he ever learn to call me Miley?" I asked Oliver laughing, he just shook his head and then took my hand.

" You look lovely Miley" he complimented me and me, being dumb, I giggled like an idiot!

THEY KEEP ME ROLLIN', THEY HAITEN' PATROLLIN, TRYIN' TO GET ME RIDIN' DIRTY (hummer's honk)… " C' Mon., Lenny is waiting outside" Oliver exclaimed, I agreed and we soon left the house.

Hummer 

" Your children are beautiful!" Lenny told us with much pride. We both grinned and I asked,

" Thanks Lenny, how about you, bring Jamie (his wife), Mitch, Jodie and Stephanie over tomorrow? We have never met and we would really love to!" Lenny smiled at me with a loving fatherly feature.

" If it's fine with both of you, I would be extra pleased to do so! My family has been big fans of you since you started in the music industry!" he exclaimed and Oliver and I nodded a 'yes' to him.

" Then it shall be! My gosh Lenny, thank you so much, it's 5:30 at night when you should be home with your own family… when you drop us off, you can go home to your family. I'll give you a $ 20,000 bonus! Okay?" I said to him. He nodded fervently and dropped us off pulled into the Olive Garden. I mean, this is a HUGE hummer limo! People just stood there with open jaws at the limousine.

" Thanks Len, see you tomorrow!" I told him as he nodded. He got out of the Hummer to open our door and Oliver got out first with Joclyn and Mirari; then I stood out of the Limo with Cade (the babies in their carseats/carriers). People were asking for autographs but I told them not right now. They actually understood and left us alone. We walked through the doors and up to the waitress.

" Hi, can we get a 3-person booth?' I asked her politely. She still didn't know that " Hannah Montana" was talking to her because she was looking down at her computer, doing a receipt.

"… Yes Ma'am, sure" she replied as polite also but still hadn't looked at us yet. Her nametag said Maddie on it: Maddie Martin. The young lady looked up and smiled. She looked like she recognized me and I did too but I guess we both couldn't find out.

" Hannah Montana, right?" she asked and I looked at her and smiled. " Whatever you would like to call me actually, you can call me Miley Stewart or Miley Oaken or even Hannah Montana; you pick!" I told her and she chuckled. " I think I'll call you Miley since if that's okay?" I nodded and gave a genuine smile.

Maddie didn't see the babies since she was on the other side of the counter. " So why do you need a 3 booth since there is only two of you?" she asked a little confused.

" Well…" I said and we held up the carseats. " They're beautiful! What're their names?" she asked Oliver and i.

" Their names are Cade Brian, Mirari Anne and Joclyn aura" we announced to her. " Those are beautiful names… your children are extremely too! Well, lets get you to your seats so you can eat. But don't mind me asking, I feel like we've met before; have we?" Maddie asked.

" You know what, your right, I think we have too! Where else have you worked, Maddie?" I asked.

" The Tipton Hotel in Boston! My Gosh, I remember you! You were so young! Was that you with Robbie Ray that night he preformed?" she rambled off to us. I laughed…

" Wow, I remember you too! You were about two years older so your like 23, right?" I asked her and she nodded. " Yep, so, was that you with Robbie Ray?" I chuckled and looked at her.

" Actually Robbie Ray is my father, and that was me! So, who did you marry because I remember your name being, like, Fitzpatric" I said.

Maddie smiled and replied, " I married Zach Martin, you know, Zach and Cody? We have a four-year-old daughter; her name is Zoey and 1-year old twins, Emily and Erick. " She told us.

" Well, happy belated congratulations, we would like if you visited us at our house anytime after 5 months cause of tour. Actually, come by Friday, which is in two days. You can bring your family also!" I said and then, she we ordered our food, Oliver and I spent time with our kids and then we went home.

Next day 

Oliver and I got up at 9:00 A.M. and took showers. I put on a Drapey cami with tan tight Paris Pants and black flats. Pink lip-gloss, extra black mascara, blue liquid eyeliner and black Smokey eyes making her blue stripes in her cami stand out beautifully.

I gave Cade a bath, new diaper and put him in Onezie that said "Party Animal" and his black little cargo pants. After that I did the same procedure with the girls putting Joclyn in a Rice Striped Onezie Dress and Mirari in an Onezie that said lil' dreamer (all in profile).

The doorbell soon rang, just in time!

**Lenny POV**

We walked out of the car, infront of Miley and Oliver's house. " This is it? This is where they live?" my daughter Stephanie and my wife stated in total awe!

" C' Mon." I said and we rang the Bell…Miley answered the door and smiled a lovely one; a contagious one.

" Hi, I'm Miley, come on in!" she greeted my still shocked family. We walked in and followed her into her extravagant and luxuriously comfortable living room. We sat down and said she'll be right back and got Ben to tend to us.

Miley came back with Oliver holding Joclyn and Cade while Miley was holding Mirari. " Back, this is my husband Oliver and our babies, Cade, Joclyn and Mirari" she exclaimed and everyone smiled and said hi or hello.

" Now your probably wondering about me so I'll start! I am Miley as you already know. I'm not sure if you know I'm Hannah Montana but now you do if you didn't! I am 21 years old and in a week, I'll be going on tour for the first time in 5 ½ years!" she announced.

We all talked awhile, Oliver told about himself and we also talked about our selves.

" Well, I also heard from Lenny that Stephanie is quite a singer so I have a surprise for you! Come with me" she said and we followed her to a fairly large room. The recording room!

Anna sang a demo copy and Miley said she would give it to her record company and if it was okay with us that Steph could go on tour with her. Of course we said yes.

We left 3 hours after dinner, and went to bed…

Miley POV 

Lenny and his family left a little while ago and I'm going to sleep. Wow, I'm extremely tired! Well Good Night!

**A/N**_ I'll admit it's a bit boring but oh well! Here is info about Lenny and his family:_

**Name:** Lenny Delia

**Age**: 34

**Ethnicity**: Brazilian

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: Black

* * *

**Name**: Jamie Delia 

**Age**: 33

**Ethnicity**: Brazilian

**Eyes**: Green 

**Hair**: Brown

* * *

**Name**: Stephanie 

**Age**: 18

**Ethnicity**: Full Brazilian

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: Dark Brown

**Weight**: 115

**Height**: 5"6

* * *

Mucha lurve kelsey 


	14. NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!

**Chapter 14: NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!**

**Lily POV**

I was sleeping when I started to get stomach pains… it 's

12: 04 A.M. " Jackson, wake up…" I nudged him. Good thing he's a light sleeper. He woke in an instant.

" What babe? You okay?" he asked getting worried. I giggled lightly despite the pain and shook my head.

" Jackson, it's just… It's time! We're gonna be parents!" he smiled and got up getting our pre- packed suitcase. In it we had my clothes, his clothes, the baby's clothes along with blankets.

He helped me out of the bed and carried me all the way to our car once he packed it up. We drove off to the hospital setting on our new journey that would change our lives…actually, everyone's lives.

**3 hours later (3:04 A.M.)**

I had a look that spoke ' I'm going to kill you and I mean it!' at Jackson while squeezing his hands hard. " Jackson! YOU ARE NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN! When I am done, I… WILL… KILL YOU! Got it "Babe?" " I said through clenched teeth. Jackson gulped and just continued to soothe me.

A while later we found that we not only were going to have one but two babies! It's funny since Miley has triplets and Jackson and I have twins!

The doctor brought my babies out; a little boy and girl! How lucky are we? " I held my babies and looked at Jackson. He was stroking my wet hair and caught my gaze. I smiled and said, " I love you". He kissed me lovingly on the lips and my forehead.

Soon, our doctor came in and exclaimed, " I'm sorry to barge in but you guys have to pick names." We smiled and knew what names we were going to pick.

" This one will be Alyssa Bailey Marie Stewart" I exclaimed about my baby girl.

" … And, my little boy will be Blake Rayne Stewart…" Jackson finished. Blake had Jackson's Sapphire colored eyes, my blonde hair and Jackson and my nose. Alyssa has Jackson and my hair. Weird enough, she has Miley and Jackson's eyes and my nose.

All we did was rest and stare at out bundles of joy!

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

I woke up a couple minutes ago. I heard a knock on the door and in come Miley, Oliver, the babies, Ellie and hailie, Robbie and Linda.

" Hey Lils, how ya feelin'?" Robbie asked and I smiled. " Great, I couldn't be happier!"

" Hi Auntie Lily!" the girl's said. I waved and gave everyone a kiss. " Where are the babies?" Miley asked.

" Over they're in their beds; you guys can hold them… I just woke up so I haven't held them since this morning. They've already been changed." I told them. Miley nodded.

" They're beautiful lily… Absolutely beautiful!" Robbie stated.

* * *

A/N- I'm sry it's short but I am tired. It is 12:00 A.M. and I am absolutely exhausted!

R&R please


	15. time for a SURPRISING tour

**Chapter 15: time for a SURPRISING tour**

**Recap**

_Lily POV_

_I woke up a couple minutes ago. I heard a knock on the door and in come Miley, Oliver, the babies, Ellie and hailie, Robbie and Linda._

" _Hey Lils, how ya feelin'?" Robbie asked and I smiled._

" _Great, I couldn't be happier!" I replied_

" _Hi Auntie Lily!" the girl's said. I waved and gave everyone a kiss. _

" _Where are the babies?" Miley asked._

" _Over they're in their beds; you guys can hold them… I just woke up so I haven't held them since this morning. They've already been changed." I told them." Miley nodded._

" _They're beautiful lily… Absolutely beautiful!" Robbie stated._

**End Recap**

**Miley POV**

Today is the exciting day! My first day of tour since 2006! I'm so excited; and I get to bring my babies! I just got out of the shower and I'm wearing a blue skin tight shirt that has a blue glittery guitar on it with blue suede boots. My make-up was really nice. Blue liquid eye liner, pinkish lip gloss, and blue eye shadow. I, along with Oliver, the babies, daddy, and some others get into my tour bus to head for my long tour. We have to pick up my band so we fo to the studio. I haven't seen my dancers or band in 5 years! Wow!

I get out of the bus with daddy and Oliver who is holding Mirari and Cade while I hold Jocie. As we walk through the doors of the studio, I get greeted by some old friends and then I walk into a waiting area where all of my dancers and band is. I walk in and they don't see me so I stand by the door way. They still don't see me so I speak up.

" Sup ya'll! I missed ya guys!" I said. They all looked up and smiled, jumping up. " oh my gosh! We haven't seen you in ages! Who are these cuties? Where's your brother" they babbled. I laughed and walked over to the couch followed by Oliver and daddy.

" Well, I've been good! I had to move a couple times but then I moved back here to Malibu and bought a house. I started to date Oliver again for a while when he propose to me. The only bad thing about the wedding was me because I was a big balloon with these three. I had Caden, Mirari and Joclyn and now here I am on my first tour in 5 years! Jackson is engaged to Lola or as you might know, my best friend Lily; Lily just gave birth to twins so they aren't able to come" I exclaimed. They nodded and told me about what they've been doing. While I was holding a sleeping Joclyn, she woke up. The girls gasped when Joclyn opened her eyes and giggled.

" she is so cute! Her eyes are just like your's, Miley!" they replied. I chuckled and played with my baby girl's brown hair and smiled. We all talked about my babies and then left to the staples center. I out on backstage and waited for my vocalist (the same one in episode " it's my party and I can lie if I want to). When she saw me she literally jumped 5 feet in the air.

" You got so big, miley! You look great! " she exclaimed while hugging me. I laughed and smiled sweetly at her. " Thanks; I'm just getting rid of that baby fat but I'm fine, thanks" I replied. She chuckled at me.

" So the rumors are true! What did you have if you don't mind me asking?" she said. I replied, " Yea, they're true; you can come with me and see right after we're done cause we have 15 minutes before the concert. " I added. Mrs. Meggles (made it up) nodded and we began. Once we were done, I led her into my dressing room where Oliver was. Oliver looked up and smiled.

" Mrs. Meggles, this is my husband Oliver, Oliver, this is my vocalist, Mrs. Meggles" I introduced. They shook hands and I smiled. " this are our babies, Caden Brian, Mirari Anne, and this one is Joclyn Aura" I exclaimed. She kissed my cheek and looked at Oliver and my children.

" you grew up so fast! Congratulations you two!" we said thank you and that's when, on the intercom, said " Miley in 2!". I said I'll be back and enjoy the concert to Mrs.. Meggles. I walked over to Oliver and hugged him. We looked in each others eyes. Our noses touching. We both leaned in and had the most romantic kiss. So special! We both pulled apart and I beamed.

" I love you, baby" Oliver whispered. I smiled and gave him another hug; whispering back in his ear, " I love you all too, I'll see you in a bit, Kay?" he nodded and I readied myself for the stage. I walked on to a cheering crowd and waved. " Hey ya'll, It is so awesome to be back up here! I'm going to sing some of my old ones and then my newest songs!" they cheered and I started.

After everything was over, my family and I got into the bus and set off the tour!

* * *

**A/N-** _i really hope you enjoyed this chappy! it was kinda rushed but i was keeping you guys waiting too long! sorry for the long update. Ya'll know that Reviews are VERY APPRECIATED! lurve Kelsey_


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANTE!

**Author's Note! **

**Now, what do you think should happen next? I need ideas! I dun really have writer's block but I am busy and need some help. I will pick whoever's is the best Idea to me and I will fill in their credit on that chapter; adding a new character being based on whoever's idea I pick**

**Thanks**

** Kelsey **


	17. Another Important Author's Note

1Okay, since only two people: xoxlildancer and Mileyrocks95 have came up with two ideas so far in the last 10 days; I pick mileyrocks95's idea. I was going to pick xoxlildancer I am very sorry but I already did a girl's day out chapter :) though, since I had already contacted xoxlildancer about me picking her idea; I will have both in this chapter:)

thank you for cooperating,

Kelsey/ Swizzlet- Schiz


	18. Shopping Hospital Visit

**Chapter 16: Shopping/ Hospital Visit **

**Miley POV**

It is now February 28, 2011 and tour just ended; and I mean just. The bus arrived here at Malibu last night at 12 A.M. I got up pretty early this morning so, whatever…

Right now, I am sitting with Lily and we're just staring out the window...

" Miley... I am REALLY BORED" lily told me. I laughed and nodded. We had been here, staring out the window for like, 2 hours.

" Yea, me too... Hey, how about we go out for a shopping spree? We could buy clothes for the babies and ourselves" I exclaimed anxiously.

" What are we waiting for? LETS GO" I half nod but Lily pulled my hand and we walk to the babies' rooms.

I walked into Joclyn and Mirari' s room and stripped them from their clothes and dirty diapers. I put Mirari in a Luna Luna satin baby pant set and I put Joclyn in an icky baby dot skirt set. The girl's hair was in a little pink baby headband. They both had little white socks on. They had pink diamond earnings in and a gold necklace that had their name on it with pink diamonds and the same with their bracelet. I also put some teething ointment on their gums because they were starting to teethe.

For Malibu, it was pretty cold out, especially for babies, so, I applied them in a Kate Mack black snow princess coat. I put them into their car seats and walked over to Caden 's room with them to get him ready.

Cade was in his bed grinning and kicking. I smiled and did the same procedure I did with the girls. Stripped from his PJ'S and dirty diaper. I put him in a Kingsly pants and hoody set over a rowdy sprout Onezie that says " old school Rock n Roll." I slid a green blanket over him and secured him into his car seat.

" Ben, can you help me bring them down?" I asked.

Ben came up to me and took two of the car seats from me and walked down the steps with me. I met Lily at the door with Blake and Alyssa in their Car seats. Alyssa was in a purple onzie and Blake was also in a blue onzie Footsie like his twin. They both had blankets on them and little matching hats on. I slid myself into my tan coat- sweater and we got into my new bought gorgeous white Porsche and clicked our children's car seats in. The rooftop was shut because it was drizzling out.

We drove into the mall parking lot and parked. I popped the trunk and walked over leaving in thebabies. Lily and I set up both our strollers and popped the kids into them. We strolled into the mall and shopped...

After, we went home with bags and bags and bags and bags of clothes. Ben had drove lily to her and Jackson's house and I took a shower and gave Cade, Mir Mir (Mirari nickname), Jocie their baths and tucked them in.

I got in the bed and fell fast asleep, I mean, today was extra tiring! 5 minutes later, I felt the other side of the bed sink. I turned over and saw Oliver. His eyes were shut and he looked so serious. Oliver was a landscape architect and had very stressful days. This was Oliver's own company and he was training a 16-year old boy name Aaron who wanted some side money. He was a bit poor and needed to support his mom and three little sisters.

Anyway, I looked at Oliver and giggled. He opened one eye and smiled at me, which made me giggle more. He rolled over on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I only wore girl's boxer underwear and a matching tunic pajama shirt. I had no bra on since it isn't good to wear a bra at night.

Oliver was teasing me so I took my hands and moved his face at me and made out with him hungrily. He asked permission to come in my mouth so I happily agreed. Despite our tiredness, I pulled off his boxers. It was all he was wearing. C' Mon.: If someone you loved whom had most gorgeous body and was teasing you with little kisses on your neck, you would do the same as me.

In about 5 seconds, we were both butt naked. All I could say was, his touch made all my tense muscles go away. We made love... simple as that.

At about 1: 30, I heard Joclyn crying so I got up and put my robe around myself since I was still naked from what happened 4 hours previously. I picked up my baby and pat her butt to try and stop her from crying but nothing helped. I tried everything! I got an idea so I felt her head but quickly snatched it away. She was BURNING!

I went over to the bathroom and got out the thermometer and stuck it into her ear gingerly. 30 seconds later I pulled it out and revealed that Joclyn has a 104.2 fever...

I call Oliver through the baby monitor and he comes in immediately.

" What is it, Miles?" he asks tiredly.

" Joclyn has a 104.2 fever! We have to get to the hospital NOW!" I repeat to him worrying every second. He nods with the same scared eyes as me and gets dressed quickly. I grab the phone and dial my daddy's house.

Robbie- Hello?

He whispers. I mentally roll my eyes but get over it.

Me- Daddy!

Robbie- What? What is it miles? It's 2 in the morning!

Me- Daddy, Joclyn started crying a half hour ago, so I came in and tried everything to have her stop but nothing worked. I put my hand on her forehead... Daddy, Jocie has a temperature of 104.2! Oliver and I are going to the hospital with the babies.

Robbie bolted right up wide-awake, waking up Linda.

" Honey what's wrong?" Robbie whispered a hold on and she nodded trying to get awake.

Robbie- Okay baby doll, Linda, and I will meet you there, bye...

Me- Okay daddy, bye.

**Robbie POV**

" Lin, Miley said Joclyn has a 104.2 fever, they're on the way to the hospital right now." I announced to my wife.

Her eyes went as big as saucers and she got right up but covered herself with her sheet. We had a... A game I guess you can say **(A/N/: I assume you know what they did as well... HINT: what did Oliver and Miley do?)**.

Linda got right up and started dressing herself. We decided to bring the girls since no one could watch them. I put my sweat pants on and flannel blue shirt and walked into the girl's room.

" Girls, wake up baby dolls; we're going to the hospital..." I tell them.

" Daddy, why aw we goin' to da hosicle?" They said simultaneously. I chuckled and said,

" Well, your niece, Joclyn is going and there is no one able to watch you guys. Besides you get to see sissy Miley!" they both got up and cheered a 'yes'.

I put Ellie in a black and white sweat outfit and Hailie in the same but red and white color. Their brown hair was a mess so I put them in buns. We all piled into the black corvette and the girls in their car seats; we drove to the hospital.

We spotted my daughter who was talking to the doctor with worry eyes. The doctor left through the wobble doors and Miley spotted us.

" Hey guys, how are you sleepy heads?" she asked the girls. I smiled at her as she returned it. Ellie and Hailie babbled on until a nurse offered to bring them to a daycare here.

" How is she bud?" I asked.

" Not so good... she has a very bad case of pneumonia" Miley announced glumly.

**Normal POV**

Hours passed and then a nurse came in. Her tag said " Kelly Baker."

" Joclyn is stable but she needs to be here for a while. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest? We'll call you if anything happens, okay?" she asked in a very high pitched voice.

_A little too happy_ Miley thought to herself but she nodded anyway. Miley just had a gut feeling about this woman. The way she acted and how she looked at Oliver and her father, it scared her. Linda felt the same way without Miley's knowledge.

What Miley didn't know was the evil grin and plan that Kelly had. " She won't know what hit her... I told her I'd be back"!

* * *

_Author's Note: I put a little twist in. I'm sorry it was so short but I didn't want to be mean and not update like I said:) _


	19. everything will get better, right?

**Chapter 17: everything will get better, right?**

**Miley POV**

Oh my god, I don't know what to do! My poor baby is in the hospital! Oh, I hope Jocie is okay…

Oliver must've sensed my uncertainty because he scrunched me into nother assuring hug.

" Joclyn will be okat because she is one tough little girl, just like her mom," he complimented. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

" I'll go get us some coffee, you want french vanilla, right?" he asked. I nodded and he left.

Alittle while later, the nurse came back. I just don't like her.

" Joclyn's fever is going down, would you like anything?" she asked like a preppy teenager. I politely smiled and said, 'no thanks'.

When she left, I glared at her back.

" You don't like her, do you?" Linda asked. I llooked at her surprised since Linda usually never said something like that.

" No, I don't. it's just something about her… she's to phony and cheerful. Ugh, I hate phonies and the way she looked at daddy and oliver!" I exhaled.

" yea, I know what you mean. I caught that too! ugh, she's up to something, I just don't know what and why…" Linda trailed. I nodded understanigly and looked up to my husband.

" Thanks baby, I really needed this," I thanked oliver. He smiled and nodded. Oliver handed daddy and Linda their coffee and the girls their milk.

" Come here hay," I told her.

Hailie looked up at me with her big blue eyes while drinking from her bottle. Her brown curly hair everywhere in her messy bun.

She was quite pale so I saked her to comeover.

" Baby, you feeling okay?" she shook her head so I put my hand against her forhead like I had to Jocie's.

" daddy, feel Hailie's head," I commanded.

He did and pulled it back.

" Baby, you feel warm, bud," he told my sister.

" Hailie, what do you feel?" I asked.

" My tummy, thwoat, and head hurts. I'm cold too!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and picked her up. I walked up to one of the doctors.

" Excuse me sir," I politely interupted. He turned around and smiled at us.

" Yes ma'am?" he asked.

" I'm here with my husband, parents, kids, and my little sisters, my daughter is in the NICU, anyway, my little sister is sick, can you quickly check her out?" I asked.

" Yes, sure miss…"

" Miley Oaken," I exclaimed. he nodded and took hailie to one of the curtains. Hailie and I trailing behind him.

I sat hailie on my lap while the doctor took out a thermometer.

" whats your name, sweetie?" he asked nicely.

" Hailie," she whispered.

" Okay Hailie, I'm going to put this inside your ear, okay?" he asked. hailie nodded while he stuck the thermometer in her ear.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The thermometer read: 102.5.

" well sweeti, you are sick, I'll be back okay?" she nodded while he asked me,

" Whats the parent's name?"

" Robbie and Linda Stewart," he smiled and went into the waiting room.

1 minute later, my father and step- mom came in.

"… Miss. Hailie here has the flu and from the way it sounds, 102.5, I'd like to keep her over night, okay?" he asked. my father and Linda nodded.

He lay Hailie on the bed and into the covers. He gently stuck in two IV'S in her right arm and rapped a cast like bandage piece over them so she wouldn't scratch it.

Soon, hails got really green and vomited all over the bed.

She started crying.

" It's gonna be okay, Hailie, we'll get you cleaned up and you'll be okay," hailie merely whispered an okay while daddy helped a nurse clean up. I couldn't take seeing my sister so sick, instead, I walked out and sat on the bench outside the door.

" So, whats wrong with your daughter?" the doctor asked warmly.

" My daughter is 5 months and Is the youngest of triplet. She woke up with a 104.2 degree fever and has a bad case of pneumonia. Actually, would you take a look at her because I don't like her nurse or doctor…" I said kind of sadly. He nodded and smiled. Oliver and I went with him to the NICU while he checked on her.

" She sure is a gorgeous baby," he said before he checked on her. she was becoming stable but her fever was still bad.

When we got back to Hailie, she was sleeping. We got a room in the hotel nextdoor and slept there until the hospital called Oliver's cell.

_Could this night get anyworse?_ I asked myself as we left the hospital. However and never the less, the worst was just beginning.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter! I worked on this for a half hour. From 11:30 tillllll 12:00 somethin. I would really appreciate feedback_


	20. it all goes away too

**Chapter 18- it all goes away too**

**Miley POV**

Everything soon did get better. Thank you G-D for that miracle! I found out about that nurse's plans and destroyed them. She was arrested and was sent to jail. The whole family was over and we were all sitting out in the patio. It was Oliver and I, Jackson and Lily, Daddy and Linda; Oliver's little sister and her boyfriend and his parents. Ellie and Hailie were sitting on the floor reading and Caden, Jocie, and Mir Mir were playing with blocks. They were already seven months old and were starting to crawl.

It's early may and very hot here in Malibu! VERY…So we were all just lounging around…

" Miss. Miley, some people are here to see you," Ben exclaimed. I laughed and nodded.

" Ben, its Miley!" Ben just nodded and chuckled saying ok. When I went to the front door, I started to tear up.

" Carrie? Ria? That you?" I asked. My eyes brimming with tears.

" Miley, that you?" they teased and we laughed.

"Yea, it's me! Well, I haven't seen you guys in 10 years. What brings you here?" I asked my Tennessee friends.

" Well, we finally got enough money to come and we heard you were here so we wanted to see you. Besides, we're both pregnant!"

" Oh, that's cool that you came to see me… I thought you guys forgot. Anyway, congratulations! Who are the fathers?" I asked.

" Mine is Errik, and Ria's is Mike, can you believe that?" they asked.

I laughed and shook my head, " Well, take your shoes off cause I know standing for too long when your pregnant isn't great for your feet. How far along are you guys?" I asked.

" I'm 3 months and Carrie her is just 1 month far along. Actually, the guys are back at our Hotel room but they don't even know that you're here! We wanted to surprise them! We both got job's here as dancer's so we're actually goin' to live here in Malibu!" Ria squealed. We all squealed and clapped our hands. I gave them both a hug.

" So, Daddy, Jackson, One of my best friends from here/ my sister in law, Daddy's new wife, my two little sisters, my husband and our kids, his mom and dad, sister and her boyfriend are all here. Would you like to come and hang out?" I asked.

" Yes, of course! But wait, you're a year younger than we are and you have kids and your married? Damn!" They said simultaneously.

" Ya, I'm married and I have 3 seven month olds." I gave a giggle and told them to follow me. Walking out to the patio, I laughed when I saw Blake sucking on his foot and laughing.

" Daddy, Jackson, if you don't remember them than shame on you, it's Ria and Carrie. Linda, Lily, Oliver, Mark, Melinda, Laura, These two are my other best friends from back home! This is Carrie and that one is Ria!" I exclaimed. Everyone said hi and Ria and Carrie took a seat.

Being the great hostess I am aha, I asked my goofy friends if they were hungry. Chances are, they were.

" Carrie, Ria, would you guys like anything?"

" Yes please Miley. Can we have pickles and ice cream?" they asked. I laughed at everyone's confused and disgusted faces.

" They're both pregnant…."

" OOH," they all laughed.

* * *

a/n- sirry this is so boring and short. i do hope yiu are not bored with this story yet but if you are, i'm so sorry.anyway, i just wanted to put somethin up. my goal is to get 60reviews, so please help out


	21. FINSH

**Author's Note:** I would love to thank all my awesome reviewers because when I first made this story, I got 7 reviews. You really made my day and gave me the will to continue. Here is a thanks to: 

_  
__strawberry-krushed__  
__chicka-rockera__  
__iheartdisney128__  
__i-got-nerve   
__x3JBFANx3__  
__JesseMcCartney's girlfriend...__  
__PaigeMatthews06__  
__mileyxoxoliver4life__  
__JennySaysHa__  
__iheartdisney128__  
__de-anneisapurplemonkey__  
__blue angel101__  
__iheartdisney128__  
__OTHlover04__  
Mileyrocks95_

_xoxlildancer__  
__Toxxic-hugs__  
__Spencer-Sweetie__  
mesaqt  
__Princess-of-Love94__  
__LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn__  
__tdogg__  
__DramaQueen121__  
__penguinsrock12__  
__darkpheonix52__  
__Hopelessly-Romantic22__  
__Troyella4ever__  
__SimplyMarvy__  
__luglove__  
__Lil Spazzy Q__  
__Emily-fan__  
__Luvs-Mitchel-Musso__  
__Alina's Story__  
_

you guys are the BESTEST

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 21: FIN/SH**

Recap 

" _Daddy, Jackson, if you don't remember them than shame on you, it's Ria and Carrie. Linda, Lily, Oliver, Mark, Melinda, Laura, These two are my other best friends from back home! This is Carrie and that one is Ria!" I exclaimed. Everyone said hi and Ria and Carrie took a seat._

_Being the great hostess I am aha, I asked my goofy friends if they were hungry. Chances are, they were._

" _Carrie, Ria, would you guys like anything?"_

" _Yes please Miley. Can we have pickles and ice cream?" they asked. I laughed at everyone's confused and disgusted faces._

" _They're both pregnant…."_

" _OOH," they all laughed._

End recap

We all hung out for what seemed like weeks but only a couple days. I met Errik and Mike for the first time in years. They were so shocked, they couldn't believe it and they didn't know what to do. Jackson and Lily planning a wedding and I couldn't be happier.

Man, I can't wait till that wedding. It's going to be so beautiful and Lils won't have to be a humongus wale like I was on my wedding day.

" Mile, you okay?" Daddy asked. I was at his house sipping some tea. I have the flu and Daddy was with me since Oliver was at work, Lily at college, Jackson at work, and the babies with Linda.

" Oh, yea daddy, I was just thinking," he sat down next to me and took another bite of his chocolate cake.

" About what?" he asked.

" Just what's been going on these past months," I replied. Understandingly he nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

As soon as I started drinking some more tea, I thought about the future. I want the kids to grow up but I don't. It's weird. Kinda like, I want them to grow fast but I want to seem them grow up, too.

But I guess for now, I'll just have to wait…

" MILEY! HELP! They will _not_ stop crying!" I heard Linda scream. Maybe I can wait till they are 3…

A/N- okay, this was rushed but the more reviews, the faster I'll decide to have a SEQUEL! I love ya'll


	22. Sequel info

Sequel Info!

**A/N-** Hola! haha, well, i decided that i'll give some information on the sequel to ya'll. i already started so i'll give some hints.

The title is " I Need You". through this, Miley and Oliver have some problems, Mirari gets a terrible diagnosis. Alyssa, is getting in constant trouble, and, a one of Miley and one of Oliver's relative's are greated.

I hope that this makes you ready for this sequel!luv ya,

- Swizzlet-Schiz


	23. AUTHOR NOTE AGAIN!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!! . **

**Alright readers, here's the deal. Remember me still??? Oh man i sure hope so!! Well i'm in serious major block and i would like you all to give me some ideas on the next chapter so i can start moving on with this story! I will pick my three favorite ideas THEN i shall make a poll and i would like you, the READERS or anyone, to vote on what you would like to happen in the next following chapters **

**LOVE ALWAYS!**

**SWIZZLET-SCHIZ**


End file.
